


Ganar y perder

by ice_on_fire10



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Helsinki 2017, Hurt/Comfort, Lo prometo, M/M, más adelante xD, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_on_fire10/pseuds/ice_on_fire10
Summary: Javi no estaba llevando muy bien haber perdido su título mundial en Helsinki. Así que cuando Yuzuru apareció para tratar de animarlo tras la competición, las cosas se pusieron realmente feas. ¿Acababa Javi de perder mucho más que una medalla?*Este fic es la versión en Castellano de mi mismo fic en Inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11802207. Se irán actualizando a la vez ^^*





	1. Se desata el infierno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To lose and win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802207) by [ice_on_fire10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_on_fire10/pseuds/ice_on_fire10). 



Javi no podía quejarse de lo que había conseguido. Tenía 5 títulos europeos y 2 títulos mundiales, después de todo. Sería una locura no estar contento. Nadie podría haber soñado con esto para un país como España, en el que el Patinaje sobre Hielo era prácticamente nada. Pero él sí. Él soñó con ello y lo hizo realidad. Llevó dos medallas de oro mundiales a casa. Creó un nombre para el Patinaje Artístico en España. Osea que si tenía que bajarse del pódium este año, dolía pero podía con ello.

 _"¿Pero de verdad puedes?"_ Preguntó su mente.

No estaba orgulloso de su Programa Libre. Para nada. Había cometido errores estúpidos que le costaron el pódium. Pero había sido culpa suya. Lo estropeó y perdió la medalla, así era como funcionaba este deporta y lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado?

La ceremonia de entrega de medallas ya había terminado, y todos los patinadores habían hablado ya con la prensa. La mayoría de ellos se dirigía ahora a despejarse un poco tomando algo, liberar algo de estrés y tomar algo de aire fresco antes de que tuvieran que empezar a practicar al día siguiente para la Gala de Exhibición. Pero Javi no estaba realmente de ánimos para siquiera fingir estar de buen humor. No después de una pérdida como la que había sufrido how. Así que simplemente había decidido quedarse en su habitación del hotel, y estaba ahora mismo dando vueltas en la misma intentando controlar sus pensamientos.

_“Ni siquiera tercero. Ni siquiera el bronce. Podría haber conseguido al menos el bronce, estoy seguro. Debería haber sido mejor…”_

Esos pensamientos rumiaban por su cabeza una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de ir a darse una ducha para intentar despejar un poco su mente cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta con suavidad.

Javi suspiró. De verdad que no quería ninguna compañía ahora mismo. Quizá podía fingir que no estaba y...

—Javi, sé que estás ahí.

Era Yuzuru. Y por supuesto que sabía que Javi sí que estaba ahí. Ese chaval lo sabía todo. Tirando por la ventana su plan de fingir que no existía, Javi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—¿Qué quieres, Yuzu? —preguntó Javi al segundo de abrir la puerta, antes siquiera de mirar a Yuzuru.

—¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

Javi levantó la vista hacia Yuzuru. El joven estaba mirándolo con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

Javi suspiró de nuevo.

—Sí, claro, lo siento. Pasa.

Javi cerró la puerta detrás de Yuzuru, mientras el otro entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama. Javi estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo qué hacía Yuzu ahí, pero éste se le adelantó.

—No vas a la fiesta —dijo Yuzu.

—Ehhh… no, no voy.

—¿Por qué? —Yuzu sonaba realmente curioso, pero Javi no pudo evitar notar también cierta acusación en su tono.

—No estoy realmente de humor para celebrar, Yuzu —respondió Javi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Pero tú siempre me dices que vaya a sitios. Hoy iba a ir. Y ahora tú no vas.

—¿Ibas a ir a la fiesta?

Yuzu asintió.

—Sí. Javi siempre dice que debería estar más con la gente, y hoy he ganado así que pensé que hoy era buen día para estar con la gente.

Javi intentó no mostrar en su expresión el dolor al escuchar las palabras “hoy he ganado”, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.

—Bueno, me alegro de que me hayas hecho caso. Deberías irte ya, entonces. —Javi se levantó para retomar su camino a la ducha, pero de nuevo lo detuvo la voz de Yuzuru.

—Pero Javi tiene que venir, también.

Javi puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse hacia Yuzuru.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir, Yuzu, deja de insistir y vete ya, o se acabarán yendo sin ti.

—Venga, Javi, a ti te gusta salir… —Suplicó Yuzu.

—Hoy no, Yuzu. Déjalo ya... —Dijo Javi, intentando seguir calmado.

—Pero no quiero ir sin Javi —dijo Yuzu con uno de sus famosos pucheros.

Cualquier otro día, simplemente esa cara hubiera hecho que Javi se derritiera en el sitio y cediera a lo que fuera que Yuzuru le estuviera pidiendo. Pero hoy era un muy mal día, y Javi estaba de muy mal humor. Y debería haber contado hasta diez antes de responder, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Bueno, pues no vayas, no me importa! —gritó.

La cara de Yuzuru cambió al instante. Javi era una persona con mucho temperamento, pero nunca, jamás, había reaccionado así con él.

Javi reconoció esa mirada en Yuzuru y al momento se arrepintió de haberle gritado, pero a la vez no. Estaba cansado y enfadado consigo mismo, y no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con esto ahora mismo. Ya le había dicho a Yuzuru que no quería ir, ¿por qué no podía simplemente dejar el tema?

—¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo ahora? Yo sólo quiero que estés contento hoy también.

—Bueno, discúlpame si perder no sólo el oro sino el pódium no me ayuda a estar muy contento hoy.

Yuzu se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Javi.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Javi, pero...

—¡Pues claro que no lo sabes! ¡Tú has ganado! —gritó Javi de nuevo. Yuzuru parecía estar preparado, y esta vez ni pestañeó ante la nueva reacción de Javi.

—Sí, lo sé. Perdí los dos pasados mundiales, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, ¡después de que ganaras las Olimpiadas!

—Están las próximas Olimpiadas, Javi. Puedes ganar. Y el próximo mundial —respondió Yuzu con una voz suave.

—Oh, no sabía que estabas planeando dejar de competir.

Yuzu ladeó la cabeza con un gesto confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Javi sabía que no debería decir esto. Debería cerrar la boca antes de decir las próximas palabras. Pero no podía. Estaba tan frustrado, y Yuzu todavía parecía tener esa extraña fe en él cuando todo lo que Javi quería era meterse en la cama y olvidar el día de hoy. Debería hacer eso. Debería pedirle a Yuzuru que se fuera y lo dejase solo porque estaba apunto de decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría e iba a ser un capullo y Yuzu se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso…

Pero no lo hizo.

—¡Quiero decir que no hay manera en la que yo vaya a ganar mientras tú sigas aquí!

La expresión de Yuzuru fue una que Javi no olvidaría. Los ojos del japonés se agrandaron y dio un paso atrás, como si acabase de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Pensaba que estábamos bien.

Y lo estaban. La mente de Javi le estaba suplicando que se abofeteara a sí mismo para ver si así podía recobrar un poco de cordura. Ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, y ambos habían acordado que su amistad era mucho más importante que las medallas. Habían acordado no dejar nunca que su rivalidad se pusiera en medio de esa extraña pero preciosa amistad que habían desarrollado. Se animaban el uno al otro, aplaudían al ganador, consolaban al perdedor, se motivaba y se hacían más fuertes. No era fácil, pero habían logrado hacer que funcionara.

Y aun así aquí estaba él, mandándolo todo al infierno porque por algún motivo no podía afrontar esta derrota.

—Solo vete, Yuzuru —dijo.

 _“Tal vez deberías haberle dicho esto antes”_ aportó su mente.

—No, no me voy. No si Javi está enfadado conmigo.

Javi puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Eso es exactamente por lo que deberías irte.

—Osea que sí que estás enfadado conmigo —dijo Yuzu, cabezota como siempre.

—Estoy enfadado con el mundo ahora mismo, y tener que lidiar con la persona que me ha quitado la medalla no ayuda demasiado a la situación, si me lo preguntas.

 _“Para ahora mismo”._ La mente de Javi estaba intentando arreglar este desastre de situación, pero Javi era un profesional en ignorarla.

—No es mi culpa que perdieras —dijo Yuzu.

—Bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tú ganaste, osea que...

—Gané porque patiné bien, pero no es mi culpa que tú no. Y dijimos que nunca tendríamos esta pelea. Dijimos que seríamos amigos incluso si nos quitamos medallas, ¡dijimos nunca culpar al otro!

—¡Tal vez fuimos unos ilusos cuando dijimos eso!

Yuzuru dio otro paso atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Yuzuru repitió sus palabras de antes, pero en esta ocasión el dolor era palpable en ellas.

Javi no pudo frenarse a sí mismo a tiempo.

—¡Que tal vez simplemente no deberíamos ser amigos!

Yuzuru se tambaleó hacia atrás como si de pronto todo el aire hubiera sido arrebatado de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sólo podía mirar a Javi con la expresión más perpleja que el otro había visto nunca.

Todo el enfado que se había estado acumulando dentro de Javi se evaporó por completo.

_“¿Pero qué has hecho, estúpido?”_

Esta vez Javi estaba de acuerdo con su mente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Yuzu, Yuzu lo siento, no quería...

Pero no pudo terminar su disculpa, porque Yuzuru le dio la espalda y prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta tras él. Javi quería correr detrás de él, pero sus piernas no le respondían. En su interior sabía que esta no había sido una discusión más. Esto era diferente. Había cruzado una línea muy fina con sus palabras.

De pronto, haber perdido su título mundial no parecía nada en comparación con la posibilidad de haber perdido a Yuzuru.


	2. No son sólo palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi trató de arreglar las cosas con Yuzuru, pero tal vez había más por arreglar de lo que él se imaginaba.

 

Javi llegó a la práctica de la Gala de Exhibición a la mañan siguiente con una especie de aura oscura rodeándolo, y todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta al momento. Brian fue el primero en hablar con él.

—Javi, ¿estás bien? No parece que hayas dormido muy bien…

—Hubiera dormido mal si hubiera dormido algo —murmuró Javi.

Brian alzó las cejas.

—¿No has dormido nada? Javi, no deberías patinar así...

—No, estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes. Sólo he tenido una mala noche, pero puedo patinar perfectamente.

Era mentira. No estaba bien para nada, y realmente no debería patinar. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba patinar para la Gala, y… necesitaba intentar hablar con Yuzuru. Así que se puso los patines, calentó un poco, y se dirigió al hielo con el resto de los patinadores.

Sorprendentemente, la práctica para la Gala de Exhibición no fue el desastre que él habría esperado que fuera, y consiguió caerse nada más tres veces. La coreografía de la canción oficial no era realmente difícil, y todos se conocían sus programas de Exhibición perfectamente. Pero pese a todo, Javi no podía evitar sentir que cada segundo que pasaba ahí era un segundo más con Yuzuru ignorándolo.

Javier no existía para él, y no trataba de aparentar lo contrario. Ni siquiera patinaba cerca de él, y Javi podría jurar que no había visto más que su espalda durante toda la mañana.

Pero la verdad es que lo entendía. Dolía, mucho, pero se lo merecía. Había dañado su amistad, y ni siquiera estaba seguro todavía de hasta qué punto. Osea que podía entender que Yuzuru no quisiera verlo ahora mismo. Pero necesitaba hablar con él, porque de verdad necesitaba arreglar esta situación.

Así, mientras Yuzuru intentaba alejarse de Javi, Javier intentaba acercarse a él, (siempre con cuidado de no ponerse en su camino, ya que lo último que quería era que Yuzuru se hiciera daño por su culpa). Lo más cerca que pudo estar de él durante la práctica fue en un momento en el que Yuzuru se tomó un pequeño descanso para beber algo de agua en la barrera. Javi patinó hacia él, pero únicamente pudo pronunciar un suave _‘Yuzu…’_ antes de que el otro soltase su botella de golpe y patinase lejos, dejando atrás a un asombrado Brian y a un cabizbajo Javi.

Tras eso, Javi no intentó volver a acercarse a él en el hielo, no queriendo enfadarlo todavía más. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que acabara la práctica y todos tuvieran un rato libre para relajarse y comer algo antes de la Gala. Encontraría algún momento entonces.

La ocasión se presentó, sin embargo, cuando finalmente decidió salir de la pista para ir al vestuario. Había perdido de vista a Yuzuru hacía un tiempo, con lo que había asumido que ya estaría comiendo, y el español había decidido quedarse un rato más en el hielo para tratar de aclarar su mente. Había permanecido despierto toda la noche pensando en qué decirle a Yuzuru. Una simple disculpa no iba a servir, tenían a sus espaldas demasiados años de amistad e historia. pero no estaba seguro de qué decirle. No tenía una excusa para su comportamiento. Haber perdido el título no era excusa, nada era excusa. Tras dar varias vueltas más en el hielo, finalmente decidió salir e ir a cambiarse. Pero al momento de entrar al vestuario, se congeló en el sitio.

Yuzuru estaba ahí.

El chico estaba ocupado mirando algo en su móvil, algo que Javi supuso que sería su programa corto. Ni siquiera haber ganado podía liberar su mente de sus errores… Javi decidió permanecer en silencio un momento. Siempre disfrutaba ver a Yuzu tan concentrado en algo, se ponía serio y su entrecejo se arrugaba, pero en realidad era bastante adorable. A Javi le preocupaba tanto no poder volver a disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos por culpa de su estupidez...

El español debió haber hecho algún ruido, porque Yuzuru levantó la cabeza de golpe y soltó el móvil, que cayó al suelo. Permaneció congelado por un segundo mirando a Javi, pero al momento se compuso. Recogió su móvil, agarró su bolsa, y se dirió a la puerta. Pero Javi no iba a dejar que se fuera sin al menos intentar hablar con él de nuevo.

—Yuzu… —empezó Javi.

—Deja de llamarme así.

Eso era inesperado.

—¿Qué?

—Dije deja de llamarme así.

—¿Llamarte qué? —Javi estaba totalmente perdido.

—Yuzu. Mi nombre no es Yuzu. Mi nombre es Yuzuru.

Javi abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de responder.

—Pero siempre te llamo Yuzu. Todo el mundo aquí te llama Yuzu...

—Sólo amigos me llaman Yuzu.

Oh. Oh. Eso dolió. Eso dolió _mucho._ Javi tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para evitar empezar a llorar ahí mismo.

—Vale, ¿podemos por favor hablar sobre esto? —Suplicó Javi.

—Nada de lo que hablar —dijo Yuzuru, mirando a un punto indefinido detrás de Javier.

—Sí, sí que hay algo de lo que hablar, y si tú no quieres hablar entonces hablaré yo, y de verdad espero que me escuches, por favor, porque la he cagado de verdad y sólo quiero disculparme y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y...

—No necesito disculpa.

Javi perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo (o más bien divagando) cuanto escuchó esas palabras.

—¿Qué?

—No necesito disculpa. Javi tenía razón. No deberíamos ser amigos.

El mundo entero de Javi se dio la vuelta.

—No. No, no, no. Yo no tenía razón. No tenía razón en absoluto. Estaba completamente equivocado y ni siquiera sé por qué dije lo que dije. Bueno, sí lo sé, estaba enfadado, pero estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, no contigo, y no debería haberlo pagado contigo, y lo siento, pero...

Javi había empezado a divagar de nuevo y lo sabía, pero esta vez era por miedo. Yuzuru no podía haberse creído las palabras de Javi de ayer. Javi no podía haber hecho que Yuzuru lamentara su amistad. No podía haber estropeado tanto las cosas entre ellos… ¿O sí?

Tú tenías razón dijo Yuzu, y de algún modo el hecho de que hubiese empezado la frase con _‘Tú’_ y no su típico _‘Javi’_ hacía las cosas incluso más reales para el español.

Yuzuru siguió hablando, sin quitar la vista de ese punto tras Javi.

—Perdiste contra mí. Te quité tu medalla. La medalla sería tuya si no fuera por mí.

—Quedé cuarto, Yuzu. No perdí sólo contra ti —trató de razonar Javi.

—Pero te puse nervioso. Sé lo que dijiste. Escuchar mi puntuación te puso nervioso y fallaste.

 _‘Oh, mierda.’_ Así que Yuzu había escuchado su entrevista para la prensa española. Pero eso fue justo tras la competición, antes de que Yuzuru fuera a su habitación.

 _‘Tal vez por eso fue, idiota. Se sentía culpable, intentó animarte y sacarte de tu miseria, y tú fuiste y le dijiste justo la peor cosa posible,’_ colaboró su mente. A veces odiaba su mente.

—Tu puntuación me puso nervioso. Sí. ¿Y qué? ¡Claro que me puso nervioso! Batiste un récord mundial delante de mis narices, por supuesto que iba a estar nervioso después de eso. ¡Pero eso no significa que fuera culpa tuya! Yo no debería haber dejado que me afecta. Es totalmente culpa mía, no tuya.

—Pero sólo hago récords porque entreno contigo.

Javi puso los ojos como platos. No esperaba esa frase. ¿Dónde quería ir a parar Yuzuru con eso?

—Fui a Toronto porque quería entrenar contigo. Quería aprender tus saltos, volverme bueno como tú. Y ahora te quito tu medalla. Injusto.

—No me he quejado ni una sola vez de que aprendieses de mí, Yuzu. Me sentía honrado. ¡Todavía me siento honrado!

—¡No!

Por primera vez los ojos de Yuzu encontraron los de Javi, y el corazón del español se partió en pedazos. Estaba llorando.

—¡No te sientes honrado! ¡No me mientas! ¡Javi tendría medalla si no fuera por mí! ¡Javi no puede estar contento de que esté aquí! ¡Deja de decir eso!

Javi ya no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas.

—¡Pero claro que lo estoy! Estoy tan feliz de que vinieras, Yuzu, por favor créeme. Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres...

—Javi dijo la verdad ayer. Fuimos ilusos. Somos rivales, no amigos. —Yuzu evitó la mirada de Javi una vez más cuando vio las lágrimas del español.

—Por favor, sólo olvida lo que dije ayer. Por favor. No era cierto. No quería decirlo. La gente dice cosas estúpidas cuando está enfadada —dijo Javi desesperadamente.

Yuzuru no respondió, y simplemente caminó al lado de Javi sin mirarlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, habló de nuevo sin girarse.

—La Gala es en dos horas. No es momento de esto.

Javi caminó de nuevo hacia él.

—Por favor, no me ignores de nuevo. Déjame arreglar esto. Ya te he dicho que no iba en serio. ¡Hemos sido amigos durante años! Estoy más cerca de ti que de nadie más. Creía que era lo mismo contigo. Sé que la he fastidiado, sé que fue una cosa horrible decir esto después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Pero justamente por eso, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, ¿por qué no puedes creer que no iba en serio? ¿Por qué no me puedes darme la oportunidad de arreglarlo? Fue una frase estúpida, ¡pero no fue más que eso!

Al escuchar esa última parte, Yuzuru se giró de nuevo, con una mirada que Javi no había visto nunca antes en el japonés.

—Fue más que eso. Me hiciste daño. Yo también estaba más cerca de ti que de nadie. Pensaba que éramos mejores que echarnos las culpas. Pensaba que significábamos más que las medallas, y confiaba en tí más que en nadie. No dejo que la gente me vea de verdad. Pero te dejé. Y cuando las cosas se pusieron malas para ti, me hiciste daño porque era lo fácil. Nunca hice eso. Nunca lo haría. Javi significaba demasiado para mí. Pero tú sí lo hiciste. Así que ya no confío en ti. No quiero que duela otra vez”.

Javi se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que lo que dijo era malo, pero no había pensado en ello de este modo. Todo el mundo quería a Yuzuru y Yuzuru quería a todo el mundo, pero todos sabían que no era fácil para el apegarse realmente a alguien y dejarles entrar en su pequeño mundo. Pero a Javi sí le había dejado entrar, casi desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Y lo que Javi le había dicho ayer había traicionado esa confianza. Le habían dado el regalo más bonito, amistad y confianza, y no había sabido cuidarlo como era debido.

No sabía qué decir. Simplemente permanecía ahí, mirando a Yuzuru con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que logró decir.

—Lo sé —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Con eso, Yuzuru se giró de nuevo y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Javi sintiendo que si el mundo lo absorbiera por completo en ese mismo momento seguramente le daría las gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como antes, os prometo que va a haber un final feliz. Todo este dolor merecerá la pena. Y podré dejar de esconderme bajo la cama con miedo de que me matéis por todo el angst LOL Lo que sea, podéis contactarme en mi Twitter, respondo a cumplidos y a amenazas, y si me pilláis en un buen día también a insultos xD GRACIAS POR LEER. OS QUIERO. Os veo en el siguiente :3

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento. Mucho. Lo siento mucho. Me puede el angst. ¡Pero va a haber final feliz, lo prometo, no os preocupéis!
> 
> Podéis gritarme y reprocharme lo que queráis siempre que queráis en mi Twitter: @ice_on_fire10
> 
> Y si además me dejáis un comentario por aquí diciéndome qué os ha parecido, os querré hasta el fin del mundo *.*


End file.
